Instantly In Love
by CupCakesOnFire212
Summary: Jillian and Reanna go to an R5 concert, Ross instantly falls for Jillian. But what happens when Laura and Rani get in the way. Chapter one started off as a joke for my cousin, so it's not my best work! Try reading chapters 2 & 3 before you decide not to read it! OC/Ross OC/Riker *First Story*
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Them

****This started off as a joke, so chapter one isn't all that great! After this, though, it gets much better! Read the first three chapters before you make the decision to not read it anymore****

Chapter one: Meeting Them

Jillian POV

"I know a place where the grass-" I sing as Reanna turns off the radio. "Hey!" I snouted. "What the hell was that for?" "Day um mmmmmm!"

Reanna said, like she didn't do anything! " Turn it back up homie this is my jam mmmmmmmm! And-" Reanna cuts me off. "I can't wait for the R5 concert, thanks for taking me Jillster."

"No problem, and DON'T ever call me that again." We started laughing so hard we teared up! We stopped in Nevada to fill up our tank. "Oh my god,

oh my god! Reanna! Reanna! It's the R5 tour bus!"I shouted with excitement.

Reanna says as she takes a big bite of her apple, "Yeah I heard they're performing in Nevada tonight." Ugh, I can't believe they're performing here tonight, I wish I could go. Oh my god I see "Ross!" I can't believe I said that out loud! He looked at me. Wait. Something is weird, their bus is turning around, why?

OMG they're getting gas too! Ross, the love of my life, though he doesn't know it, walks out. He's filling his gas tank and I'm drooling. Reanna ruins my fantasy by saying "So, what's taking so long?"

''OMG OMG Rossycakes is coming towards me. "Can I borrow 7 cents?" "Y-y-y-you can take a dollar." With a confused look on his face he says "Thanks... Do you want the change?" I gladly accepted by nodding knowing Ross had touched the 93 cents. "Thanks Ross." I giggled. "No problemo ha." He said as the wind blow through his hair, that golden brown delicious hair.

Oh my gosh why am I going mental (not in a good way.) "Anyway, are you going to my concert tonight?" He smiled lightly. "No!" I sighed loudly so he could hear, "But I'm going in four days! The one in California I'm going to!" I said filled with happiness. "That's great! I will totally remember you!" He made me melt to the ground.

We finally arrived in Hollywood. It was so beautiful I mean, just gorgeous! I was super excited! Reanna said she had some surprise for me! "Hey, Jillster guess what?" Reanna smirked shyly.

"Tell me please!" "I got BACKSTAGE PASSES!" "AHHHHHHHH YES AHHH!" I was so overly excited I couldn't help it! "Thank you so much really I love you!" "You're so welcome, really I'm excited for you to meet Ross! Aren't you glad you didn't take Andrea or Amanda?" Reanna said as I started to crack up, I love her. Ugh, I'm so tired we just got to our hotel room and there is NOTHING to do yet.

Reanna asked me if we wanted to see the city, so I agreed it was something to do even though I was still tired. We saw so many things like sets and some stars. Honestly, I wasn't bored at all anymore or even tired!

"Tomorrow is the R5 concert yay!" I said as Reanna and I snuggled into our beds. "I know right I'm super psyched!" She whispered as she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping I thought as I rested my mind and shut my eyes.

The Next Day:

Reanna POV

As I wake up Jillian was still resting. I'm so tired but so psyched to see R5. I felt bad yesterday when we got here she looked bored and tired, so I took her around and I felt better.

She looked ten times happier and less tired. It was so nice of her to drive us I was very thankful. "Wake up sleepy head" I giggled while I threw a pillow at her face. "Uh?" Jillian has no idea what was going on. "I said wake up, silly!" I was laughing so hard she was so confused! "Will you make us breakfast, please?" Jillster whispered as she finally opened her eyes.

"Why surely Jillster. I'll make eggs, pancakes, and bacon." "Yummy" Her belly rumbled like a tiger growling.  
As we ate Jillian and I somehow kept bring up Ross Lynch. Stuff like "Ross is so hot" "I know right!" "His hair-" "gorgeous" and other things.

Ross POV  
I really hope I see Jillian. She was so pretty and seemed really nice. Although she is kinda weird, I like her! "Ross, what are you day dreaming about?" My annoyingly nosy sister, Rydel, asked.

All I did was put on a you _DON'T want to know_ face, so she wouldn't be curious. "Never mind." she made a sour face having thoughts on what I was thinking.

**Time jump: concert time!**

"Ross, honey time to perform!" My mom Stormie giggled, because I was still half asleep. But then I realized that I would see Jillian so I got my ass on stage. We sang my favorite songs: _fallin' for you and 4ever girl!_ Finally I spotted Jillian and she smiled shyly at me.

Jillian's POV  
Holy crap! I thought Ross is staring right at me what do I do? All I could think of was to smile so I did and he smiled back!

Ross POV

I smiled back because I couldn't help it she's so pretty. After the concert I was looking for her, I hope she didn't leave. "Get ready the people with backstage passes are two smoking girls."

Riker grossly smiled. No one could compare to Jillian though she was one of a kind. "Hey!" A familiar voice spoke it was soft sweet and Jillian? I was shocked and so happy she was here. "Hey, Jillian and-"

I felt bad I didn't know, the beautiful brunette with chocolate eyes, is name. "Reanna." She shyly smiled not as out going as Jillian. In my opinion Jillian was much more beautiful. Riker thought different.

"Hi Jillian and Reanna, nice seeing you two again!" I tried sounded happy. But I wanted to be just be Jillian and I. "Riker?" I had a brilliant idea. "Yea?" He questioned "You take Reanna around and I'll take Jillian around."

I knew he would agree, because I could tell he had the hots for Reanna. Finally I could get to know Jillian. "So Jillian this is my dressing room, where I get dressed." I realized how dumb that sounded. She started laughing really hard "I" she took a deep breath," I didn't realize you get dressed in a dressing room!" She finally calmed down.

I felt my self esteem shoot down to the Earth's core.

Riker POV

I called Ross to tell him to bring Jillian back to the house, because I was bring Reanna. He seemed very happy with my idea. "Hey, so um Reanna I was thinking maybe I could give you my number? I want to see you again sometime."

She seemed fine and said "Sure I'd like to hang out sometime what is it?" I smiled "It's (432)-555-7845" She plugged it.  
"Wanna come over with your friend Jillian?"

I shrugged running out of things to say. "Yea! I'll text Jillian." Reanna smiled. "She said sure!" "_Thank god"_ I thought, Jillian wanted to come back as well. "We will go swimming!" I smiled wanting to see them in a bikini.

"We forgot swim suits!" Reanna frowned but I wasn't we could get 'em bikini's! "Don't we know a store to buy swim suits, right Ross?'' I glared to give him a hint to say yes. "Oh, yea we do!" Ross looked confused but he will understand later.

Reanna POV

We entered the store, Ross and Riker seem so nice and chill. I kind of like Riker and Jillian LOVES Ross, so we picked out the hottest swim suits we could find. "How's this" I smiled knowing there jaws would drop.

Riker POV

Oh. My. Gosh. Reanna and Jillian picked out the hottest bathing suits EVER.

Jillian's was a cute blue bikini with green and white swirls hers was a size too small, but the Lynch boys liked it that way.

Reanna's was a cute pink bikini with red and white small poka dots, also a size too small. Good. ''Alright, Ross and I will pay'' I offered trying to make a good impression and I did.

They smiled and thanked us every much Ross looked very happy. We left the store and drove back to our house it was around 10.

**_Hey R5 fans,_**

**_Im so sorry this was short. And yes I will update soon the next chapter gets heated, Laura and Rani get involved! _**

**_I do NOT own R5 or their songs._**

**_Please go check out BraseLover, she helped me proof read!_**

**_Thankyou! See ya soon,_**

**_CupCakesOnFire212_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tub

Ross POV  
I decided to pick up some pizza. We were all so hungry. "Do you girls like pizza?" I smiled gently. "Pizza?!" Jillian's smile lit up to her ears, "I love pizza!"

"Good" I replied "Because we are getting 3 boxes!" I laughed watching Jillian's eyes grow huge. I put two pieces of pizza on each persons plate, then suggested we eat it in the hot tub.

I got the drinks and met everyone in the hot tub. "So this is what California pizza tastes like. It's good" Reanna smiled. We talked about New York and concerts and annoying siblings.

Eventually Reanna and Riker got bored of the conversation, so they went inside to play video games.

Finally alone with Jillian. "So Jillian?" I didn't what to say. "Yea?" She smiled leaning in closer. So close I can feel her hot breath making me want to kiss her. "I know we just met and all..." I stuttered

"And..." She started playing with my bathing suit strings. I kissed her.

She didn't seem shocked at all. I moved my tongue waiting for the opening, finally.

I explored every inch of her mouth. Our tongue intertwining it was hot. Her tongue fighting for power over mine, she won but in a second i got it back. We had to break for air, but that didn't stop her.

Her went for my swim trunks look at me to say yes or no. I said to myself "say yes come on you want this". I nodding yes. "Ross?" A shocked voice coming toward us, as Jillian was just about to remove my boxers.

Of course it was Laura. "Look Laura now is not a good time." I said as I looked back at Jillian, who only sheepishly smiled at Laura.

"Ross, what were you going to do?" She said getting angry. "You are mine." She was trying to make me guilty "You said you love me. And we kissed, we kissed.

"Great just great, this is what I needed. "Look, that was on Austin and Ally, this is in real life. But, I love you only as a friend though. You and I are friends good friends." She looked heartbroken.

I turned around to see Jillian gone she must have went inside. "Well, I'm not done with you Mr." She smirked as she started pulling down my pants. "Close your eyes Ro-" "We should not be doing this" I interrupted.

"But, we already are" She started giving me a hand job.

She firmly, but gently, wrapped her fingers around my manhood and moved her fist up and down my shaft in a slow and steady motion.

I can't do this to Jillian I was thinking. No matter how good it felt I had to stop it. I let out a moan. Shit.

I grabbed her hand pulled it off. "Leave." I demanded. She whimpered "But the fun was just about to being! We can't do this on Austin and Ally, so lets do it here." "Get out!" I shouted.

Stunned she turned around and left. It was so hard to do that and not fun . What should I tell Jillian? Should I keep it a secret? Why Laura? Now I have a big choice to make which one is right?

I decided to go look for Jillian. I entered my living room to see Reanna and Riker playing Call of Duty. I asked Riker nervously, "Ummm, have any of you guys seen Jillian because she kinda left the hot tub?"

"Why?" Riker questioned.

"Well," I sighed, "Laura kinda interrupted per say."

"Oh, great, not that chick," Riker said in disappointment.

I asked Riker if I could talk to him alone really quickly, so we left Reanna playing the video games in the den.

"Look, Riker, this is kinda hard for me to say, but-," I managed to spit out with a struggle. "When Laura came here... she kinda gave me a hand job," I said with big embarrassment.

Riker looked shocked and said, "Dude, you should tell Jillian before she finds out from someone else. Did you resist or did you let her do it?"

"Of course I resisted, you dumbass!"

"Well, will you tell her?"

"I guess I kinda have to tell her, I feel really bad," I sighed.

Reanna walked in shyly, and she admitted she had heard the whole conversation and said to tell Jillian.

There is nothing left to do, I guess I had to tell Jillian, but first I had to find her. I found Jillian laying down on the couch in the basement. It was hard for me to explain, but this is how I put it. " Ummm, look Jillian, I know we just met, but I think I like you a lot. There's something you should know, there is nothing going on between Laura and I, but she gave me a handjob before, and I resisted because she is not the one I like."

She stood there, stunned.

Jillian's POV

I was stunned, but, at least, I knew he didn't want to be with Laura, and he resisted, that took a lot of guts! So I replied with a smile, "It's okay, ugh, I know it was hard to resist? Sorry, I've never been in this situation before." We both started to giggle because he hadn't either.

We all went back and started playing Call Of Duty. Obviously, I sucked at it. "Oh my god, it's midnight."

I was shocked, but Riker said. "It's okay, we have extra blankets, you can sleep in the basement. After all, you don't have a car."

"But what about your brothers and sister?" I questioned.

"They're all out at some party and won't be home until tomorrow."

Without another question, Reanna and I went downstairs with the blankets and fell peacefully asleep. It was a good day for everyone..

**Hey R5 Fans,**

**Omg, so I don't hate Laura if that's what you got from this chapter.**

**I know its so short. Jillian helps me with this chapter so thanks Jillster (Yes I really call her that)**

**BTW, the beginning of this story was for my cousin as a joke, but I want to continue it seriously now, so that's why the first chapter was stupid.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or R5**

**I do not own Call of Duty. **

**Thank you. **

**See ya soon,**

**CupCakesOnFire212**


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Snacks

Jillian POV

I open my eyes groggily, rolled over onto my side, and got my phone to check the time. It was 12:30 a.m. Huh, I never usually wake up in the night to pee, but this day has been extremely out of the ordinary, so it shouldn't really surprise me.

I walk up the stairs and find the bathroom. As I open the door to walk out of the bathroom, someone grabs my hand and I nearly scream. "I thought I heard someone downstairs," Ross says before he pushes my back up against the wall and places his lips against mine passionately.

"You scared me," I say as our lips slowly break apart.

"I'm sorry," he says before pushing his lips against mine once again, but this time he pulls away quickly, "You hungry?" he asks. I hadn't thought so, but his mention of hunger brought a grumble to my stomach. "I'll take that as a yes," he says as he pulls ice cream out the freezer.

"Do you do this with all the girls you take home?" I ask with a smile.

"Girls? With an S? As in plural?" he says as he grabs sprinkles, hot fudge, caramel, and whipped cream out of his cabinet and refrigerator.

"Yes," I respond, "As in plural."

"You're the only one," he answered as he started to put all the ingredients into bowls. I laughed out loud. "What?" he asked.

"That has to be a lie. I was here hardly two hours before Laura got here and started to give you sexual favors."

He frowned as he placed a bowl of ice cream before me, "That doesn't normally happen."

"I don't buy it," I say as I take a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't just walk into someone's house and pulled down their pants if I hadn't done it before." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, that was one time," I said defensively. Now, he was the one laughing. "I'm not a slut, okay?"

"Ummhmm," he answered.

"I swear, I was just caught up in the moment."

"Okay," he said sarcastically as he took a scoop of ice cream.

"Seriously, I'm a virgin."

He raised an eyebrow, again, "Interesting," he said.

"I told you, I don't normally do things like that."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Good, I answer. Now, spill it. What's up between you and Laura?"

"Umm," he said as he shook his head in contemplation, "It's complicated."

"I've got time," I answered, "Some attractive, rockstar guy made me an oversized bowl of ice cream," and I smiled.

He laughed, "Okay, we've fooled around a little bit, and then she was really possessive, so I told her we were over. And there never was anything real going on between us."

"And yet she shows up at your house, and does, well, what she did."

He laughs at my inability to say it out loud, "You truly do have virgin ears."

"I do," I nodded, "So, you two fooled around, does that mean...?"

"That we had sex? No, she got really controlling before it got to that point."

I nodded, "Interesting, I looked down in embarrassment, " So have you had sex with anyone else?"

"You really are trying to grill me, huh?"

"Well, yes, actually."

"Yes and no?"

"What?" I said as I took another bite of ice cream.

"Well, I almost did with a girl named Cassidy, but her parents came home right before things got interesting."

"But you've done...other stuff."

He laughs, again, "Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, I'm not surprised."

"Are you saying I'm a slut?" he said sarcastically.

"Not at all, " I answer with my mouth full ,"It's just, well, you had me about to do things I would have never considered doing for anyone else."

He looked down and blushed, "That's really nice, I guess."

"It was meant to be," I said while smiling.

"You make me do things I wouldn't normally do, too, you know?"

"Like what?" I ask puzzled.

"What? Do you think I go around telling every girl about my sex life?" he said right before he took his last scoop of ice cream and shoved it in his mouth.

"I guess not," I say as we both place our empty bowls in the sink.

"You guess well," he says as he places his lips against mine.

"I've been told that before," I say smiling.

"It's true," he says as he kisses me, again.

"So, what are we?" I ask.

"Ugh... you're my female friend girl person thing."

"Which means?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"I guess we're dating."

"We've only known each other for like a day."

"No, technically it's been four. Remember, we met at the gas station."

"True."

"Besides, you know more about my sex life than anybody else at the moment," he said, and we both started cracking up.

He puts his arm around my shoulder, "I guess you should go-" he begins to say as we're cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Oh my god, it's Rydel, Ellington, Ryland, and Rocky.

"Hey guys," Ross says as he puts his hand on his head.

"Hey, Ross. Who is this?" Rydel asks.

"This is Jillian. Her and her friend Reanna are spending the night."

"Oh, cool," Rocky says as if it's no big deal.

"Ummm, Jillian was just about to go back to bed," he says," Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say awkwardly

Ross POV

"Since when did you become a pimp?" Ratlifff asks while smiling.

"Yeah, I thought that was Ryland's job," Rocky added, and we all start laughing.

"I'm hardly a pimp, it's really only her," I added.

"Awwwww!" Rydel cheered.

"Wait," Ryland says, "Didn't you say there was another girl?"

"Yes, but Riker has the hots for her, so, sorry Ry," I said while patting his back in an attempt to fake console him.

"You guys are so weird," Rydel says right as the phone rings. "Hello," Rydel says while answering the phone, "Here, Ross. It's Raini."

"Hello," I say into the phone confused. Why is she calling me in the middle of the night?

"Ross, what the hell is wrong with you?"

_**Hey R5 fans,**_

_**This chapter was written by JILLIAN AHHHHA A.K.A JILLSTER**_

_**so yea I don't own r5 (Sadly)**_

_**Jillster is my co writer**_

_**Review if u liked it please!**_

_**See ya Soon,**_

CupCakesOnFire212 and JILLSTER


	4. Chapter 4: Uncertainty

Ross POV

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"What do I mean? Are you crazy? I mean that you're a jackass."

"For what?" I didn't even know what she was talking about.

"You know what you did! And you better apologize because Laura is so upset! Bye."

And that was that as she abruptly hung up in anger.

Raini POV

I can't believe Ross would do that to Laura. He broke her heart. I mean who leads a girl on just to humiliate her in front of everybody. He said that he _actually _liked her, but when Jillian (whoever that chick is) came out he pretended that he hated Laura. Laura came over and told me what really happened.

"Look, Raini," she took a deep breath, starting to choke up, "What I told you didn't really happen. So I saw Ross with this girl Jillian and things were getting heated and Ross had told me that he loved me before, so I got really mad. I mean, he was really leading me on, so I thought just go for it. I know he wants me, but Jillian is such a distraction. I need your help getting her out of the way. That was so hard to admit. "

"Don't worry," I said as I deviously smiled, "I have a plan."

Jillian POV  
"Guess who?" someone said as they put their hands over my eyes.

"Hmmm..." I said, pretending like I didn't know, "Is it...Now I'm just taking a wild guess, now, but is it Ross?"

He laughed, "Yes it is, ma'am. I'm at your service."

"Don't call me that ever, again," I said while glaring at him.

"Can do," he said with a big smile on his face, "So, my entire family is going out to dinner tonight, and you and Reanna are coming with us."

I shook my head. "I can't impose on a family dinner."

"We're seven people, eight, really, if you include Ratliff. No one will even notice you're there."

"True," I said. "Okay," I said, "I'll go."

"Good, because you're going to have meet my parents if we're going to be going out."

I nodded, "I guess."

"Why do you seem unsure?"

"It's just kind of hard to wrap my head around since I just met you."

"So does that mean you're not into me?"

"No, not at all, believe me, I'm into you," I said as I pulled his lips to mine, "It's just that we met, like, yesterday"

"it's been like 5 days. That's a whole work week," he said with a smile.

I laughed, "I know, and, like I said, I'll go."

"Good," he said as he pressed his lips against mine once again.

Ross POV

"So, we've heard lots of things about the both of you," my mom, Stormie, said while gesturing to Jillian and Reanna,"And they've all been good."

Riker and I gave my mom a glare for embarrassing us.

"Is that so?" Jillian asked with a huge smile.

"Yes," my dad, Mark, agreed.

"Very interesting," Reanna said, also with a smile.

Riker put his hand up to his face, and I just shook my head.

"What?" my mom asked with a devious smile.

"You have to ask that question?"

"I think it's cute," Jillian smirked.

"Well, then you can keep going, Mom."

"Now, excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," Jillian said.

Jillian POV  
I excused myself to the bathroom because, MAN, did I have to pee. When I exited the stall, Raini was standing outside, and it appeared as if she had been waiting for me. "Hi?" I wondered why she was here.

"Hi, you're Jillian, right?"

"Yup, that's me," I giggled uncomfortably.

"Look, I get it, Ross is adorable, but you have to be careful around him."

"Excuse me?" I was totally lost.

"He's not what you think."

"And that would be?"

"He's a bad boy, like a really bad boy. He leads people on just to watch them fall for him before he breaks their heart. You're just a name on the his list of fucks," she said to me.

"What?" I questioned because we hadn't, well...

"You don't mean anything to him. You're not special, you're just another girl. Remember that," she said before exiting the bathroom.

I gripped the counter in the bathroom. Was she right? Was I just another girl that he planned to take to bed? After all, we have only known each other for five days. He brought me to meet his parents, though. That's got to count for something, right? Or is that all apart of his game?

Ross POV

"Here she is," I said as Jillian walked back to the table and put my arm around her.

"Here I am," she said with less pep than usual as she shrugged off my arm.

What had happened since she got up five minutes ago?

"What's wrong?" I whispered into her ear.

"Nothing," she said plastering a smile onto her face.

Reanna POV  
Jillian came up to me so upset that night when we were back at the hotel. At first, I thought it was because I thought she was sad to be away from Ross, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

"I just don't know about him anymore."

"Well, you did just meet him," I reminded her.

"I know, but you didn't hear him the other night. It sounded as if we had known each other for years."

"Hmmm, your other relationships started out like this and didn't end so well, so maybe you should stay away from him."

"They did, but they didn't. They didn't have the chemistry that we do."

"He's an actor, he makes a living off fake chemistry. Just look at him and Laura."

"I Know," she said with a sigh, "But you overheard him and Riker talking about what happened with him and Laura. He didn't say he wanted it."

"True," I nodded, "But still, it is kind of sketchy."

"I guess," she nodded.

"Do you know if the have friendly's in California?"

"Of course they do, why?"

"Girl, we need some brain food."

**"Okay," I laughed as I picked up my keys.**

**I DON'T OWN FRIENDLY'S (I wish I did though0**

**Sorry I have not updated I was sick**

**Please R/R so I if I should continue or not because I'm not sure...**

**-CupCakesOnFire212**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise

Jillian POV

"Hi, I'll have a three scoop sundae. All strawberry ice cream with brownie bites, hot fudge, actual strawberries, whip cream, and a cherry," Reanna said hungrily.

"I'll just have 2 scoops of mint chocolate chip with caramel, whip cream, and a cherry," I said.

"I'll be right back with that," our waitress said.

I sighed, "Huhhhh."

"What's wrong?" Reanna questioned.

"Nothing, I just can't stop thinking about what Raini said to me."

"Well, as you know, she could be and probably is right, no offense. I mean what boy moves this quickly? I mean we've only really known them like a day and a half and he wants you to meet his parents, total weird."

"Or is that a good thing?" I added.

"Uh, no. I mean, I'm not that good at giving advice because I've only had one boyfriend, and that's been working out pretty well."

"You've totally been leading Riker on, by the way. And you think I have relationship problems. Wait until Mike hears about that!"

"This isn't about me and Riker. This is about you and Ross! And you do have relationship problems!"

"Only the ones that you and Raini have been putting into my head!"

"Me and Raini," Reanna laughed, "What about Richard? Or Marty? Or Roland? Or Jimmy? Or Adam? What about them? I didn't get involved in those, and neither did Raini, so leave me out of it. Here's the money for my sundae, bye," she said as she got up and walked away.

"You don't even have a ride back to the hotel!"

"Oh, let me just give Riker a call!"

"You do that, and try not to sleep with him on your first date like you did with Mike!"

She glared at me, "And by the way, I'm in a committed relationship, you bitch!" She ran out.

"Yeah, so committed on the first date," I muttered under my breath, still waiting for the sundaes.

Riker POV

My cell phone rang, and I wondered who'd be calling me at midnight. I smiled as I saw "Reanna" flash across the screen.

"Hey, Riker, it's Reanna Me and Jillian got in a fight, and I need you to pick me up please. I'm at Friendly's."

"Okay, be right there," I said as I quickly grabbed my car keys. "Ross!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"You should probably come with me. Jillian and Reanna got in a big fight."

"Okay," he said with a look of concern that said he wasn't sure if he was wanted there.

I picked up Reanna, dropped Ross off, and headed for Reanna's hotel.

Ross POV

I walked into Friendly's and saw Jillian sitting as two sundaes arrived at her table.

"Hey," I sheepishly smiled.

"Hi," she said, "You're welcome to that sundae, it's on Reanna," and she pointed to some money on the table.

I laughed, "Okay." I took a scoop, "It's really good. So what's up?

"Reanna's a bitch."

Reanna? A bitch? She's so sweet. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"I guess," she said. "So, umm, well, so today, Reanna basically called me a slut so I basically called her a whore."

I was shocked, "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay, we'll probably forgive each other by the morning."

"That's good," I said leaning in to kiss her, but she put her hand to my face instead.

"Umm, look," she began, "Maybe we should just be friends. I mean what's a girl like me doing with you, anyway?"

"What?"

"I'm a nobody, and you, well, you're _you."_

"I'm not sure I understand," I said in shock.

"You have girls throwing bras at you, and me, well...exactly, I can't even come up with anything."

"I _like you, _it's as simple as that. It's not about who's getting undergarments thrown at them or not."

She shook her head, "I know about your game. I've played it before, so if you treat me like a game, I'll show you how it's played. We're not going out, okay? See, I hurt you before you could hurt me," she said before getting up and walking away.

Riker POV

"So, that fight must have been pretty serious if you got your own room. What was it about?"

"She just...doesn't get it. And I don't feel comfortable talking about it right now."

"Oh, okay, that's fine. Wow," I said as I spotted a guitar, "You play?"

"Yup," she said confidently.

"Will you play for me?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she picked it up.

Wow! She was actually pretty good! "You're awesome, we might just need to make R5 R6," I laughed.

"Thanks," she said, "You know, Jillian's pretty good, too. It could be R6+J," she laughed.

"Really?"

"No, she sucks," she laughed.

"Oh," I laughed.

"Yeah," she said as I leaned into kiss her.

"Oh!" she said as she jumped away from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, Riker. I have a boyfriend back home."

"Oh," I said awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry if I've been leading you on, I feel really bad right now."

"Oh, It's okay," I said even though I was crying inside. Just then my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

It was Ross, "Umm, I need a ride home."

I was surprised, hadn't he left with Jillian. "Oh, okay" I said, desperately trying to leave. "I've got to go, Ross needs me," I said.

"Okay, bye," she said, looking like she was going to cry. Then a small tear slipped out. I felt awful.

Ross POV  
"What happened?" Riker asked.

"Don't even ask," I said sadly, "What about Reanna?"

"Same," he said, disheartened.

We sat there in there in silence for a minute.

"Hey, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," Riker said. "I saw Raini at the restaurant today, and I wanted to ask you if you knew why."

"What?" I said, rage building inside me. If Raini had been at the restaurant, then she could have talked to Jillian. And that would explain the sudden distancing. I wanted to ring Raini's neck.

**Hey,**

**this is my favorite chapter**

**thanks Jillian for helping me write this**

**I DONT OWN FRIENDLY'S**

**R/R please**

**See ya soon**

**CupCakesOnFire212**


	6. Chapter 6- truth

Ross POV  
"What the hell, Raini?" I woke her from her slumber.

"The fuck, Ross? How did you get in my house?"

"Ways," I answered with a glare. What an idiot! She had given me the key to her house two months ago. I wasn't going to remind her that. I needed her to be as vulnerable as possible so I could get my answers.

Raini POV

Why the hell was he here? And at 2 in the fricken morning? "What the fuck was so important that you had to come barging in my house at 2 in the morning, asshole?"

"To talk."

"About?" I questioned.

"How you lied to Jillian." Oh, that. How did he find out about that? Jillian definitely didn't tell him, Laura didn't, I didn't, so who?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Riker saw you at the restaurant, and Jillian started to act weird at the restaurant, so I put two and two together. Spill it."

"It was for her own protection, Ross."

"You know that's not true, and you know that's not why you told her whatever you told her. Why'd you make me seem like a manwhore?"

"'Cause that's what you are, you son of a bitch! Now get the fuck out of my fucking house! Or I call the cops!"

"Please don't, we really need to talk."

"Fine, on one condition, kiss me."

Ross POV

"What? Ew, no. What if Laura woke up and saw? She'd kill you, and you know it. Besides, I have a girlfriend."

"_Had _a girlfriend. And Laura's at Bridget Mendler's house. Come on, you can't deny that there's been sexual tension between us since the day we started to work together."

I shook my head. Was she crazy? "We never, ever had _sexual _tension. Like ever. Anyway, this is about Jillian, not you."

"You can't actually like her, not when you have _this_," she said as she pointed to herself "right in front of you."

"Well, this just got awkward."

"Whatever, forget I asked. Now get out."

_Gladly, _I thought, "Bye," I said as I walked out of the door.

Jillian POV  
I heard a knock on my door, so I went to go answer it. Only one weirdo would show up at my door at 3 AM. Or I suppose it could be two, either Ross or Reanna, but Raanna would probably just wait until morning, so...

"Hi, Ross," I said awkwardly.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked confusedly.

"Because I know why you were acting so weird, I talked to Raini."

"She told you?"

"Well, no, it's a long story."

"I've got time, Reanna still hasn't come back" I said, "You can come in."

Ross POV  
Of course, she had time! Well, I guess it was time to let her know. We walked in and sat down on her bed. "Well, Riker saw Raini at the restaurant, so I kind of figured out she must have told you something. So, I went to her house and tried to get her to explain to me what happened, which she wouldn't, and the she asked me to kiss her. I left after that."

"So, did you kiss her?"

I laughed, "No, that's gross."

"Just making sure," she said with a smile, "Anything else I should know about?"

"I wanted to tell you whatever she said wasn't true, trust me."

"Trust you? I don't know..."

"Come one," I said while taking her hand."

"Positive you aren't lying?" she said while playfully biting her lip.

"I'm positive," I said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"It's late," she said, "You can just stay here if you want."

"I want," I said while nodding.

She kissed me, again, "Me, too." I deepened our kiss. "But I'm not sleeping with you," she said with a laugh.

"Well, technically, you are."

We both laughed, "Seriously."

"I know, I wouldn't even try that," I said as we both went under the covers and fell asleep like innocent angels.

Reanna POV  
When I woke up at nine o'clock the next morning, I figured I should go make up with Jillian. I went up to her room and knocked on the door.

I was not prepared for Ross to open the door. "Oh, uh, hi Ross."

"Hi," he said, "I guess you're looking for Jillian."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Sorry if I interrupted anything," I said after I noticed he was wearing only boxers.

"You weren't," he added, "Jillian, Reanna is here."

"Oh, okay," she said as she came to the door.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"What were you two up to last night?"

"Absolutely nothing," she said quickly, "Really."

"Okay," I laughed, "And I'm not sleeping in that bed, anymore, so I guess I'll keep my new room."

"Suit yourself," she said.

"Are we okay?" I asked.

"Of course," she said before we hugged, "But I am going to be with him, whether you approve or not."

"I never said I disapproved."

"We were at the same ice cream parlor last night?"

"Whatever, be with him if you want, I just want you to be happy."

"Well, he makes me happy."

"Okay, then. I'm going to go back to my room to go play the craft of mine."

"Nerd," I said as she walked away, and I walked back into my room.

Finally, everything was perfect. Reanna and I had made up, me and Ross had made up...It was then I saw the calendar. And it was then I realized that everything wasn't so perfect because we were supposed to leave in 2 days.

**Hey yo,**  
**Yea reasons for no update:**

**-vacation**

**-lazyness**

**sorry!**

**so yea thank you anyone who read this far and stuck with my story!**

**LOVE YA,**

**cupcakesonfire212**


End file.
